


That’s him, Iceman.

by Pink_and_Velvet



Series: Writers Month: August 2019 [17]
Category: Top Gun (1986)
Genre: Bi curious, Foreign Concept, Insults, M/M, Rivalry, Rumours, Temptation, first encounter, myth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 12:37:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20309626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pink_and_Velvet/pseuds/Pink_and_Velvet
Summary: Tom Kazansky was a complete foreign object; his skills were legendary, his persona was perfection. He had talented hands and the body men dreamed of. But to Maverick, he had to believe this all to be a myth.Writersmonth Day 19 Prompt:Mythology





	That’s him, Iceman.

“That’s him, Iceman.”

They had been at TOPGUN for a mere two days and already, there were more insults flying than jets. And rumours for that matter. Too may rumours. Rumours when it came to any of the flight crews, nothing too impersonal as such yet but when it came to one particular pilot with overly gelled hair, they were no longer rumours.

He was a goddamn myth. No one could decode it, the facts from the fiction. Until Maverick tried and failed. Then he tried again, not taking second best very lightly. He was the best, the best of the best. This, Iceman. It was the way he flew: _Ice cold, no mistakes,_ that made it sound as though he was another species, from another world, maybe even a minor deity in the eyes of the plane-crazed beholder. He was perfection, celestial, in the air and on the ground.

Maverick was puzzled, well and truly, the mythical creature would stare him down. Up and down, get into his personal space, pale glaring eyes always fixing themselves on Maverick’s own. Studying him, for all of his flaws.

The myth was that he was the best pilot, the next Top Gun, the leader and ruler of the skies. Maverick was yet to believe it, he was yet to justify himself and meet the myth. Encounter whatever with this perfection pilot and challenge him to the dogfight of his life.

There were plenty of rumours about this man but, there was one in particular that really grated on Maverick, much more than it should’ve which alarmed him all the more. He was different, primed and pristine, with wandering eyes and a missile lock. On Maverick. His eyes would darken and his lips would part. He’d lick them. He’d smile his big bad wolf smile and suddenly, Maverick was locked. Blown out of the sky.

Maverick wasn’t sure of himself but, he would challenge the facts from the fiction. What this pilot’s fascination with him was, he couldn’t figure out but, it’s time for the first hop. He’d encounter the supposed best of the best of the skies, before he’d encounter the man on the ground.

Tom Kazansky was a complete foreign object; his skills were legendary, his persona was perfection. He had talented hands and the body men dreamed of. But to Maverick, he had to believe this all to be a myth. He would prove it, force it. Force the Iceman to define it himself.

And as for the other myth, the Iceman could answer that one with his wandering eyes and his wandering eyes alone. If Maverick too, could bring himself to believe it.


End file.
